


The Day Bleeds Into Nightfall

by Jia_Jia16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dead Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Someone you loved by Lewis Capaldi, song inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jia_Jia16/pseuds/Jia_Jia16
Summary: Kara’s world comes crashing down as she watched those eyes closed and the reality of never seeing those beautiful emeralds ever again.





	The Day Bleeds Into Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing and also my first fanfic in this fandom. This is just a practice and I also have no idea why I chose this theme for my first story but hope you enjoy it anyways. Also, English isn't my first language so there may be spelling and grammar errors.

She was there.

She saw what was happening, she knew what was about to happen.

And yet, she just stood there. She remained frozen in her spot watching as everything unfolded right in front of her.

What she predicted to be another day in her life quickly turned into a nightmare the moment Lillian Luthor made the scene and once again kidnapped her own daughter to be part of another one of her nefarious schemes. She knew how everything was gonna play out, they've been playing this game since Kara knew about Cadmus. Her and the DEO come up with a plan to apprehend Lillian and her lackeys, save Lena, and send them behind bars, it was simple as that. While she was busy fighting with Henshaw, she didn't notice or hear the gun that was loaded with Kryptonite infused bullets being prepared to shoot at her or Lena's warning.

It wasn't until she knocked the cyborg unconscious did she register Lena running towards her, screaming at her to take cover until the brunette was right in front of her and a gunshot was heard. Supergirl just froze. She just watched as the glowing bullet soar towards them, and eventually piercing Lena's skin.

She just watched.

Supergirl just watched.

Kara just watched. She just watched as that single bullet ended her world. 

~//___*___\\\~

How long has it been already? Seconds, minutes, hours? Days, weeks, months, years maybe? Kara doesn’t know, she lost grasp of time the moment _she_ was taken from her. The moment Lena Luthor took her last breath. And Kara blames herself for letting it happen.

Every time she closed her eyes, Lena was there. Staring at her with disappointment, taunting her, asking why she didn’t save her. Kara has so many abilities to prevent that incident from happening, and yet she did nothing. She just stood there paralyzed as she watched Lena sacrifice her life for hers.

After watching Lena fall, Kara went into blind rage. She attacked every one of Cadmus members, relentlessly throwing punches at every direction not giving them anytime to recover until they were heavily bruised and unable to fight back. As for Lillian, she took great pleasure in watching as she writhe in pain but she stick to her morals and didn’t kill her. Instead she vowed to her that she would make the eldest Luthor’s life a living nightmare before she took Lena in her arms and flew back to the DEO.

Lena was strong, and Kara thought that if she flew fast enough she could get her to the DEO and into the med bay. But it wasn’t. It turns out the bullet wasn’t only soaked in Kryptonite but also a very lethal toxin that’s very deadly to humans. The bullet was in her body for too long and there was nothing that Alex could do to extract it. And the light in Lena’s eyes vanished.

Kara breathed heavily and closed her eyes, allowing her last few moments with Lena play in her mind.

~//___*___\\\~

_“I’m sorry, Kara.” Alex whispered.” If I can do something about it, I would. But it was inside her too long and I-.”_

_“It’s okay, Alex. You tried.” Kara didn’t even bother to look at her sister and instead walked inside the med bay._

_Lena felt a familiar presence enter the room and smiled as she stared at the super’s body looking down at her.” Hey…”_

_“ Why? Why would you that?” Supergirl voice broke and she let a few tears escape._

_“ You already know, you goof.” Lena chuckled a bit but instantly started coughing._

_“But it wasn’t a solution, Lena! You’re the smartest person I have ever known and yet you did something reckless! What were you thinking?”_

_“That’s the thing. For the first time I didn’t listen to my mind, I didn’t think of reasons or consequences.” Lena breathed.” I just thought of you. And how selfish it would be if I let National city’s hero die an unfair death.”_

_Lena raised her hand and Supergirl held it in hers, squeezing it a bit.” Think of it as a thank you for all the times you saved me.”_

_“ But there is no value behind it if I lose you in the process. You just have to hold on a little longer, I promise you that I will fix this.” Supergirl sobbed and was ready to leave the room but Lena wouldn’t let her._

_“ It’s too late for that.” Lena heaved as the pain in her body increased.” It’s my time, Supergirl. I have come to terms with it for a very long time.”_

_Kara squeezed her hand tighter.” No, don’t say that. There is a way around this and I am gonna fulfil my promise to you. You’ll have the life you rightfully deserve.”_

_“ Kara, listen to me.” Lena said firmly and Supergirl obeyed.” You have to let me go-“_

_“ No, I don’t.”_

_“ Yes, you do. Listen to me.” Lena tugged her arm and Kara sits down.” You have already given me so much and I am so grateful for it all. I never thought I will ever experience true happiness or even deserved it. But then I met you and you turned my life around. From the moment I saw you, I knew that you would mean something very special to me. And you are. Kara Zor-El.”_

_“ Don’t.” Kara hissed through her tears._

_“ I love you, and I am proud that I belong to you.”_

_“ Lena, please don’t do this.” Kara was now begging. She couldn’t bear to lose Lena, she meant too much to her. She played a huge part in her life, she promised herself that she would never let duty get in the way of choosing love again.” Who am I without you?”_

_“ You are a hero, be it Supergirl or Kara. You helped others in their time of need with or without the suit. You saved me.” The brunette tugged her closer and once they were face to face, she lightly pressed her lips against the super one last time.” And I’ll always be here.”_

_Kara’s world comes crashing down as she watched those eyes closed and the reality of never seeing those beautiful emeralds ever again._

~//___*___\\\~

A knock broke her from her reverie and she turned to look at the door and saw Alex behind it. She shook her head and turned to stare endlessly back at what’s in front of her.

“Kara. Can I come in?” Alex couldn’t help but ask, she worries about her sister and knows that she is a sensitive position right now. She just didn’t want to intrude. Hearing no reply. Alex decided to throw caution to the wind.

She entered and was met with a dimly lit and intact penthouse. Nothing was out of place and it was in the same state that last time she saw it. There was no pile of clothes laying around, no dishes needed cleaning, everything was spotless. Once she spotted her sister she wanted to cry at the sight, her sister looked so lost, fragile, like she could break at any moment. Alex walked towards her and sits down on the floor beside her. Neither of them said a word to each other.

After a few minutes of silence, Alex opened her mouth to say something but Kara spoke first.” Why didn’t I do something?”

Alex was taken back by the question and waited for her sister to say something else.” I should’ve done something. I should’ve shielded her with my cape, I should’ve pulled her out of the way, I should’ve caught that bullet not caring whether it would hurt me.” Her voice broke.” I should’ve done something, anything but I did nothing.” She started sniffing and Alex wrapped her arms around her and brings her body closer to hers, a sob breaks out and her sister was shaking as she let the tears flow, and Alex just holds her tighter as she let a few of her own tears fall at the memory that the brunette wasn’t there anymore.

“ I know honey. Shh, shh.” Alex rocked them and Kara cried in her chest.

“ It should’ve been me, Alex. Not her, me. She didn’t deserve any of it. It should’ve been me, Alex! It should’ve been me!” Kara was quivering as the events played in repeat in her mind.

“ Hey! Don’t beat yourself up, okay. None of it was your fault.” Alex pulls back and cradles the blondes face and pressed their foreheads together and stared deeply into her eyes.” We didn’t anticipate that Lena would do something risky, okay.”

The redhead breathed deeply and exhaled.” You have to understand that Lena did this to protect you, to protect others. If she didn’t interfere, Cadmus would’ve succeeded and ran rampant and you wouldn’t be here-“

“ It’s better me than her! She sacrificed her life to save mine and I did nothing to prevent it! She died because of me! She died because I couldn’t prevent Lillian from kidnapping her again!” Kara cried loudly.” I failed on my vow to protect her at any cost.”

“ Kara, I understand that you’re going through a hard time right now but you have to remember that Lena also meant a great deal to all of us.” Alex reminded her that she wasn’t the only one grieving, she had come to consider the heiress as a sister and a partner whenever it comes to science, drinks, or otherwise.” Her passing had a huge impact in all of us. You the most. And I understand that your grieving but your hurting us, Kara. We want to help you but you keep pushing us away… you pushed Shay away.”

Kara inhaled sharply at the mention of that name.” Shay…”

Alex nodded and pulled back.” Yeah. She has been fussing none stop since we took her in. Kara, this affects her majorly. Lena may not be here anymore, but a piece of her still is. And right now she is restless. She wouldn’t stop bawling no matter what we do to cheer her up.”

Kara wouldn’t bear to look at Alex because she was ashamed. Here she is, thinking that she suffered the loss of her mate more than anyone else that she forgot about the effects this would have on her own daughter. There is no greater bond between a mother and her child. So Kara can only imagine the state her daughter might be in right now.” I-I’m so, so sorry, Alex. I’ve been so selfish. I’ve been thinking of myself so much that I forgot about her.”

Alex covered her hand and gave it a squeeze.” I know, Kara. You can apologize some other time but right now. I think you need to reconcile with her first.”

Kara nodded in understanding and Alex pressed two fingers against her ear.” Bring her in, Sam.”

The front door open and sounds of a baby’s cries fills the whole room. Kara stands up and meet Sam halfway as she carefully placed the infant in Kara’s waiting arms. The moment she held Shay, Kara was instantly filled with guilt.” I’m so sorry.”

She heard the sound of feet moving and the door closing, indicating that Alex and Sam left. The blonde walked back to the couch and slowly sits down, the baby wasn’t crying anymore but she was still whimpering slightly.” I’m sorry that I haven’t been around, honey. Mama was going through something and still is.”

Shay stared at her and Kara took a good look at her daughter, seeing her eyes red and puffy intensified her guilt that she left her daughter alone thinking she didn’t have the comfort of her mother there with her to calm her down.” I forgotten how you looked for a moment and then I remembered. Your mother’s hair and my eyes. How I wished it was the other way around, but seeing those eyes would only bring me more pain than joy.”

Shay raised her chubby arms up and Kara shifted her position so that she was standing up and was now feeling her mother’s face. Kara smiled at the odd comfort that she got from the contact of her daughter’s skin against hers. That’s when Kara remembers something, a memory.” I may not have been able to pull through on my promise to protect your mother but I will be damned if I let anything happen to you. It’s you and me against the world now, and will do it together. I promise you that you will never feel alone for as long I breath.”  

That night, Kara fell asleep in peace and when she saw Lena. She found her smiling at her and said.” Goodbye, my darling.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was okay and also feedback is appreciated.


End file.
